


Wish I Knew (One Good Turn)

by Krasimer



Series: And Now a Flower Grows 'Verse [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Sans/Toriel, F/M, Family figuring it out together, Flowey Redemption, Frisk saves Asriel, Gaster is a Badass, Magic-User Frisk, Now that Chara is sorted away Frisk is Sans's favorite human, Protective Sans, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Scientist Sans, Smart Papyrus, floweypot au, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are we sure we have worked out all the kinks in the system?" Gaster frowned at the screen he was focusing on. "There seems to be an increased magical output being registered in the data." he tapped a few keys, then tilted his head, his right eye flaring orange. "It looks like it's coming from..." he tapped a few more keys.</p><p>Sans felt what would have been his gut drop to his feet before Gaster even finished his sentence.</p><p>"Toriel's house."</p><p> </p><p>(Surprises aren't always bad, but they also aren't always good.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sans?"

Gaster's voice was worried, and for a moment Sans could only think of the day he had disappeared. "Yeah dad?" he turned to look over to where Gaster was bent over a panel of screens, reading the output on them. 

"Are we sure we have worked out all the kinks in the system?" Gaster frowned at the screen he was focusing on. "There seems to be an increased magical output being registered in the data." he tapped a few keys, then tilted his head, his right eye flaring orange. "It looks like it's coming from..." he tapped a few more keys.

Sans felt what would have been his gut drop to his feet before Gaster even finished his sentence.

"Toriel's house."

"I gotta go, right now!" Sans leapt up, dashing towards the door, only to be stopped by a string of teal magic. "Dad!"

Gaster nodded, grabbing his bag and floating a few things into it. "Yes I am, but you are not going alone. If something is happening, if there is- Angel Forbid, but if there is an attack on Toriel's house and school, you may not be enough to stop it alone, and I spent so long away from you that coming back only to be Fallen shortly after seems like a nightmare." he let go of his son, then nodded again, gesturing him out of the room. "Shall we?"

"Got a faster idea," Sans grabbed his hand, concentrated, then grinned when both of them blinked out of the room. 

 

When they arrived at Toriel's house, Papyrus was outside, watching in dismay as the house was surrounded by a bubble of faintly red magic. "Sans!"

"Hey Pap, what's goin' on?"

Papyrus opened his mouth, then paused and smiled at their dad. "I don't know. I came back from training with Undyne to find the Queen's home like this," he gestured at it, his hand bouncing gently off the shield. "I believe Frisk is up to something, and no one can find Flowey."

A familiar sort of tension built up behind Sans' eye, a ring of bright blue glowing out of it. "If that no good little _weed_ hurts the kid, I'm gonna-"

"Sans!" Toriel rushed over, dropping to her knees to wrap her arms around her partner. "Oh, Sans, Frisk is still inside, and I think that this must be their power. After what you told me about them, and after what Papyrus and Undyne have told me about them, I swear this must be them!" she pulled back, casting a nervous glance at her house. "I don't know what to do, I can't get through it."

Gaster made a small noise, stepping past them towards the barrier. "This seems familiar," he said quietly, pressing his hands against it. "Queen Toriel, I believe I can help with this matter. Do not worry."

She rubbed roughly at the fur below her eyes, leaving it mussed. "I'm just so scared for them, I can't lo-" she shook her head. "Whatever you can do, I will appreciate it." she was trembling when Sans took her paw in his hands. "Oh, you must think I'm a silly old woman," she managed to say. "Crying like this when it's best to calm down and be rational."

"Tori, no one thinks that." Sans protested, wiping away a tear.

"And even if we did, it is understandable that you are worried," Gaster smiled at her. "You've been through a lot."

He flexed his hands against the barrier, then shoved at it, turning his head away when it shattered like glass. "However," he grunted as he pulled his hands back, catching the shards with magic before they hit. "I do hope it is not necessary for you to worry for them." the shards of Frisk's shield coalesced into a ball, zipping into the walls of the house before anyone could react.

Making a sound like he was clearing his throat, Gaster gestured towards the door. "We can enter now."

Toriel pushed off the ground, launching herself into the house and running for the stairs, Sans not too far behind. Gaster followed at a more sedate pace, Papyrus in step with him. "Do you know if the human is alright?" Papyrus asked, quieter than Gaster had ever heard him be. "You- You looked at timelines in the Void. Do you still have that ability now?"

"Somewhat," Gaster smiled at his younger son. "Their magic was telling me a few things, but I would much prefer to see with my own eyes."

Papyrus nodded, starting the climb up the stairs.

"...Do you ever remember what happened before?"

He stopped, then looked back at his dad. For a moment, it seemed like he wasn't going to answer, but then he shrugged. "I am starting to remember when I was small." he said, his voice still soft. 

"I mean before, when our lives ended." Gaster twisted his hands together, the bones clacking, air rushing through the holes in his hands. "We woke up here, and I found you two as floating souls. I am the one who found out that monster souls don't have much staying power once out of their bodies, so it has always seemed a little odd to me, especially once the King asked for the research into human souls." 

"Well-"

Toriel's shriek and a loud thud cut off Papyrus's next sentence, and both of them ran up the stairs.

The door to Frisk's room was wide open, a few claw marks on the wood that seemed to have been from when Toriel had pushed it open only minutes before. The boss monster herself was on the floor, eyes closed and body limp. She was still breathing, it seemed, considering that Sans had one of her paws in his hands and was on his knees next to her.

On Frisk's bed was Frisk, their eyes closed as well.

Their small chest was rising and falling steadily, a deep sort of sleep keeping them from responding to anything going on around them. The remains of a flower pot littered the bed around them.

Next to them, wearing brown pants and a green sweater, was Asriel Dreemurr.

"Well," Gaster said quietly, eyes glowing for a second in the ambient magic of the room. "I guess we know what the source of the magic was now."


	2. I Don't Want To Let You Go

"Hey, Tori," Sans stepped into the room, watching the ex-Queen's face for a moment before offering her the cup he held. "Why don't you take a break?"

"I-" she looked into the mug, her paws wrapping around it and bringing it automatically closer to her face to allow her to sniff it delicately. She watched the two children again, followed the movement of Frisk's magic carefully. "I knew there were some things I didn't know about them, but to have them be..."

"Yeah," he settled next to her, combing a few of his fingers through the fur on her ear. "I know. Kid's a little stronger than we realized." Sans let out a sigh, the sound of something old and hollowed out rattling between his bones. He cradled his own mug closer, fingers tapping over the skull-shape of it. In between moving to the surface and the getting-together of Sans and Toriel, Asgore had found time to give it to him and wish him well. The mug, as well as his words, had meant a lot to Sans. "Heh, _tibia_ -nest, Frisk has probably been through a lot more than we all realize."

Toriel nodded slightly, barely even acknowledging the pun. "I can't lose another child, Sans."

He froze, nearly dropping his mug.

"I've already lost so many, and this much magic pouring through a human child who, as much as I know, hasn't been trained in the use of it..." she shuddered, her fur standing on end. "Sans, what if they-"

"Hey," Sans set his mug down, pulling hers from her paws. "How about this. I'll guard the kid, you go fix some food for when they wake up? And-" his voice cut over the top of hers before she could protest his wording. "When they both wake up, we'll have a family chat about using magic and why it's a good idea to wait for supervision." he wrapped his bones around her paws, held her there for a moment and felt her old soul tremble inside of her. 

Toriel was afraid. 

And if there was one thing Sans did not like, it was Toriel being afraid.

He'd rather give up his own soul to a RESET fight than see Toriel afraid and crying.

"Here," he grinned suddenly, digging into the pocket of his shorts. He came up with a couple of wrapped candies. "To _sweeten_ the deal, take these." his grin grew even wider when she managed a chuckle. "Go make us some food, I'll see about waking these Lazybones's up."

She took them carefully, wiping at her eyes. "Thank you, Sans," it was a teary smile, one full of worry, but he'd take it. Leaning down, Toriel pressed her nose into the side of his skull, a gentle nuzzle of affection and love. 

With one last look at the still unconscious children, she headed out of the room at a quick trot.

Sans settled their mugs on the table carefully, pushing them away from the edge before they fell off and shattered on the floor. Frisk had chosen carpeting when asked what they wanted for their new bedroom, but he still thought it would break the small porcelain vessels. "Hey," he muttered as he reached out a hand and dragged a chair over. "Kid, you gotta wake up soon, okay?" 

A soft scoffing noise, and then he sighed. "Gettin' really tired of having to say that to you. You've risked a lot, y'know? You went into the Void and brought all those people back...Tori still doesn't quite know who they are, but she's plenty happy to see them wanderin' around. You-" he broke off, then shook his head slowly. "You saved a lot of people. Ask Paps, or Tori herself, or heck, even my dad.

"What I'm trying to say, Kid, is that you need to wake up." he leaned forward, pressed his fingers against their forehead. "We can talk about the Kid you brought with you, and the connection to Flowey later. Right now, you just need to wake up."

He felt a few tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't- I don't know how, but I can say you're my favorite human. S'it's funny, you becoming that. For the longest time, I was so...Angry. You'd come through and your eyes would be red and you would be Them, and I'd have to watch everyone die. Again." he stroked their hair out of their face. "C'mon Frisk, time to wake up. 'Sides, sleeping kids don't get pie, which I'm sure is some of what Tori is making."

A small groan interrupted him, their eyes cracking open.

"Heh, there you are." he felt their soul shudder, still cracked along the edges from the damage inflicted on them by Chara. "Hey kiddo, _goat_ to be _kidding_ with this sleeping away the day stuff. That's my job, maybe feelin' a little jealous with you musclin' in on my territory."

Frisk's eyes smiled for them, and they raised one hand to painstakingly spell things out. The other hand was curled tightly into the fabric of Asriel's sweater. ' _Sans_.' they spelled out first, then looked at the goat monster lying next to them. 

"Yeah, it's me, kid." he sighed again, then pressed his whole hand into the softness of their favorite sweater. "You joinin' us in the world of the livin'?"

_'Yes'_

"That's good. You made us worry, just a bit." he jerked his chin towards the Prince. "Why are we hostin' another goat?" he grinned when Frisk frowned at him. "Not complainin', I mean...Tori fainted when she saw them, so I just wanted to know what was goin' on there."

_'Asriel'_

"What do you mean, 'Asriel'? That's the name of the Prin-" Sans stopped dead, his left eye flaring a brilliant blue. "Frisk."

_'Yes'_

"Frisk, you brought someone back from Falling Down?"

_'No'_

That...Didn't make any sense.

"Wanna explain?"

_'Flowey'_

"What about him? The little guy is still missing, no one has been able-" one hard look from Frisk was all it took to make him nod and sigh again. "Yeah, alright. Flowey used to be Asriel. I know, I know. Found that out a long time ago."

_'Soul'_

"What about his soul?"

_'Special'_

Well, wasn't that just something.

Sans patted Frisk's hair. "I'm gonna go tell Tori you woke up, 'kay? If- When he wakes up, let us know. I want the whole story, kid."

He grinned again, gathering up mugs and heading out the door, pausing for a moment to watch Frisk sit up and pull Asriel's head into their lap. At least it seemed like a complete revival; he'd have to ask Gaster and Alphys about it later, bring it into the equations and studying of souls.

Should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk, you might wanna tell them what's going on before you have a bad time.

**Author's Note:**

> ....I have so much planned for this Verse. This chapter is why it's called "And Now a Flower Grows".


End file.
